Deadly Reunion
by RachelxMichelle
Summary: It's been four years since Edward left Bella in the woods alone. When he returns and realizes that she has moved on, he decides to try and make her love him again. - Obsession can be a deadly thing.  dark themes and character death.


**Disclaimer****: **All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Story contains dark themes and character death. If you don't like that, then you probably shouldn't read it.

**Summary****: **It's been four years since Edward left Bella in the woods alone. When he returns and realizes that she has moved on, he decides to try and make her love him again. Obsession can be a deadly thing. - Entry for the 'What Evil Lurks' contest.

**Horror Lines Used: **_"We all go a little mad sometimes." – Psycho & "To die! To be really dead. That must be glorious!" - Dracula_

**Vote:**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2539613/Bitten_by_Fantasy

* * *

** Deadly Reunion**

It was a cold November night in Seattle and Bella was walking her usual route home. Even though she was bundled up with so many layers she was practically stiff, she didn't see the point in driving when she lived so close to her work. She had been working as assistant manager at the bookstore three blocks away from her house for almost a year. When she wasn't working, she was spending all her time on school work. She was content with her life, but every now and then, something would feel slightly wrong.

It was another one of those nights where she felt like she was being followed on her way home. No matter which direction she looked in no one was ever there and no one ever approached her. With a heavy sigh, she picked up her pace as she grew closer to her home. But this night was different from all the others. When she made it up the steps of her porch, digging the keys out of her pocket, she noticed something tucked in the mail box hanging to her right. She reached up and took it out as she unlocked her door and went inside.

The first thing she did was crank up the heater before she stripped from her thick clothing. When she was down to her jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, she walked into her kitchen with the letter in her hand. She went over to the refrigerator to pull out some leftover dinner and a can of soda. She popped the tupperware bowl into the microwave and opened her drink and took a sip. With a deep breath, she picked up the envelope and realized there was nothing written on it. That of course sparked her curiosity, but when she tore it open, there was only a single folded piece of paper. When her eyes met the words, she gasped and the paper fell from her hands. Written in perfect handwriting was: _"You looked beautiful today."_ That was it, but it was enough to scare the shit out of Bella.

Her mind raced with thoughts as she tried to make sense of it. The beeping sound of the microwave stopping caused her to jump with a yelp before she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash. She decided to just ignore it. It could have been her strange neighbor Greg who was always looking at her. Then again it could have been her friend David from work while on his way home. He liked to mess with her, especially since she was paranoid so often. But she had good reason.

Almost every day for the last two months, the phone at the book store would ring at exactly four p.m. It would only ever ring while she was standing next to it and there was never anyone on the other end. She used to make jokes about maybe the company had a bad connection to the store, but when her co-workers informed her it never happened on her days off, it scared her a little bit. She often thought about just not answering the phone at that time, but she couldn't help that little bit of hope that bubbled at the first ring that whoever it was would finally speak. They never did though, but that didn't stop her.

Several times Bella wondered if the phone calls were connected to her feeling of being followed everywhere, not just from home to work. But she agreed with her coworkers and assumed it was just her paranoia. But then there was the envelope and it added to her worries.

She suddenly didn't feel too much like eating and decided to just leave everything where it was and go to bed. As she left the kitchen, she decided to double check the lock on her front door before she made her way upstairs. Once she was changed and the lights were out, she crawled into bed. It was hard for her to fall asleep with all the thoughts racing through her head, but about an hour later, she was finally out.

The next morning Bella woke up feeling horrible. She had tossed, turned, and had wild colorful dreams that had her feeling more exhausted than she had felt before she went to sleep. As she sat up in bed, she realized just how warm her room was. She walked over to the where the dial was and at some point it had been cranked up to eighty degrees. She vaguely remembered waking up feeling really cold, but didn't remember getting out of bed to turn it up, especially that high. She shrugged it off, turned it down and went into the bathroom to start her day off with a shower.

After her classes at noon, she had to rush over to work. She was glad it was Wednesday because she had Thursdays and Fridays off and could really use those two days to relax after class. Work went on as usual and once again, at exactly four o'clock, the phone rang.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" she asked, not even bothering with being formal. As always, all that was on the other end was silence before the sound of the other end hanging up. With a sigh, she slammed the phone down and walked to the back of the store to sort through some books.

"Do you have any idea who that might be?" David asked her.

"No," she answered. "No idea at all." And that was the truth. She couldn't even begin trying to figure out who it was. No one she knew was that childish, she thought. "By the way, nice try with the note," she smiled.

"What note?" he asked, looking confused.

"The envelope in my mailbox last night..."

"I was nowhere near your house last night; I went straight to my girlfriend's house."

Bella felt a cold chill run through her spine. She'd spent the whole day convincing herself it was him.

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

The evening carried on as it always did, but it never got boring for her. She tried to push all thoughts of the outside world away and pretend nothing existed outside of that tiny little bookstore, but it didn't work for long. Around eight, two hours before closing, a man wearing a brown uniform walked into the store holding a bouquet of red roses. Bella watched the man curiously as he walked to the checkout stand and spoke with Amy who also worked along with her and David.

"Hey, Bella. This guy has something for you," she called out.

Bella's heart started racing in her chest. She didn't want to believe the roses were for her because she had no idea who they'd be from. The man handed her the flowers and had her sign a piece of paper before he left. She checked the flowers for some sort of card, but there wasn't any.

"Who are they from?" Amy asked with a smile, wondering if Bella had finally found herself someone.

"No clue," Bella responded as she tossed them into the trash can behind the counter.

"What did you do that for?" Amy questioned.

"Don't want to talk about it, Amy. Okay?"

"Sure," was all she said as she went back to working on replacing the receipt paper in the machine.

David didn't say anything as Bella walked back over and continued to work, but he did worry for her. He had a feeling something wasn't right, but he wouldn't pry. She had to deal with it on her own; at least that's what he told himself.

The rest of the night Bella felt uncomfortable. With everything that was going on, she didn't know who to talk to, or what she was supposed to do, so she did nothing. She accepted a ride home from David that night and she was grateful. When she walked up to her door, everything looked the way it was supposed to and she was glad for that.

When she finished her dinner, she decided to head to bed. She was humming along with a song that was stuck in her head, one she heard in David's car on the way home, when she spotted something sitting on her couch. She walked over to it, eyeing it curiously and was instantly confused when she realized it was her Romeo and Juliet book from off the bookshelf on the other side of the wall. Her eyes darted around the room to make sure she was alone. She didn't remember taking it down, the last time she had read it she was in high school, but she had no idea how it had gotten there. She felt as if she was starting to lose her mind. Refusing to think about it, too tired to worry anymore, she picked up the book and put it back on the shelf. She then headed upstairs where she lay for hours before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to her phone vibrating all around the top of her bedside table. She was irritated because she still had time to catch plenty of sleep before she had to get to class. She tried to ignore the annoying sound, but it never seemed to end. When she finally reached for it to see who it was, it stopped buzzing. When she opened the call log, she realized she had 5 missed calls and they were all from Amy.

She started to get worried, but then told herself it was probably just Amy calling to see if she could work that night. She was prepared to call her back and tell her off, nicely, but before she could even think of what to say, her phone went at it again. Of course, it was Amy.

"Hello," Bella answers, letting her sleepy irritation show.

"Oh my god! Finally you answer. I've been trying for the last hour Bella!" Amy squeaked loudly and Bella pulled the phone away from her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I had a rough night last night, sorry. I don't normally answer my phone at seven am either."

"I don't care, Bella. Something horrible has happened!"

"What's going on?"

"It's David. His girlfriend found his body this morning. He was killed last night, at home. There was blood everywhere she said."

"What?" Bella whispered in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"David took you home last night right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What time did he drop you off?"

"Um, sometime around ten I think. It was right after work, straight to my house, I said goodbye, he said see ya and I went into my house. That was it. And now he's…"

"Putting that with what they said the time of death was that's about an hour after he left you."

Bella closed her eyes and she couldn't help the tears the pooled in her eyes. David was one of her only good friends. Even if they hardly saw each other outside of work, he was a sweet guy who was always looking out for her. And now, he was gone.

"D-Do they know who did it?" Bella asked.

"No idea. Doesn't look like a break in, or some kind of robbery. They said whoever it was, David let them in. Nothing was out of place; it didn't look like they fought. There was just blood, lots of blood and David's very broken body."

"Okay, okay, that's enough. I don't need details like that," Bella cried.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you two were kind of close. Michael said we can close the store for the day and he wants to know if you can come in tomorrow even though it's your day off. "

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Okay, see you then."

When Amy hung up, Bella dropped her phone and cried harder. She felt guilty. She thought that there should have been something she could have done. But then a thought occurred to her, something that was so far out, but it could be true. What if he died because of her? What if whoever was involved with all the strange stuff had done it?

She pushed the thought out of her head and wiped the tears from her face as she walked to her bathroom and went along with her normal routine. The day seemed to drag on forever. She couldn't get the images her mind created of David's murder out of her head. She couldn't make sense out of anything that was going on in her life.

When she got home, she changed into some comfortable clothes and laid down on the couch in front of the TV. She was searching the channels, trying to find something to take her mind off of everything when her phone started ringing. When she picked it up, she smiled at the name that popped up. He was just the person who could make her feel better.

"Jake," she said happily as she answered.

"Hey, Bells. You sure are happy to hear from me," he laughed.

"Well, I am," she told him. "I've had a miserable few days and I could really use someone to talk to."

"What's going on?" he said, sounding worried.

"Well, you know how I always feel like I'm being followed?"

"Yes, did you find out who it was?"

"No, but now there's more; there's the same calls every day at work, but the night before last there was a letter at my door. All it said was 'You looked beautiful today,' but it scared the shit out of me. Then, yesterday someone sent me roses with no card or anything. Then to top it all off, my friend David from work was murdered last night after dropping me off. I can't help but think they are all connected, Jake. What the hell is going on?"

"Shit. I don't know, Bells. You want me to come stay out there for a few days? Maybe we can figure it out together."

"No, you got your stuff there to do. I'm just scared, you know?"

"I don't blame you. It's getting weird, but you don't know for sure David's death was connected. You don't know what kind of shit he does when he's not working."

"I know, but… It's just too… weird."

"Yeah, well, don't forget about that gun I gave you. Keep it with you. If you won't let one of us come out there, then that's the least you could do. Shoot first, ask later."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. I just wanted to call and see if you were coming out here for Jared and Kim's wedding next weekend."

"Of course! It'll feel good to be back home." She smiled at the thought of it. She really missed the comfort La Push used to offer her.

"Alright. I can't wait to see you. I'll call you soon, okay? I love you, Bells and stay safe."

"I love you too and I will."

When she hung up, she didn't feel any better than she had before. It was only five in the evening and she was still so tired, so she decided to go upstairs and take a nap. She crawled into bed and pulled the sheet up to her neck and stared at the ceiling. She thought about taking some of her old sleeping pills to help her, but a strange sound at her bedroom window shot all thoughts out of her head. She sat up and scooted all the way up to the headboard of her bed and stared at the window.

The blinds were closed, so she couldn't see if anything was outside or not. She wasn't sure, but it didn't sound like it did when the tree scraped it. A loud screeching sounded as something slid across the glass. She covered her mouth to stop the noises that tried to come out. She slid to the other side of the bed and tried to balance herself as she put her feet on the ground, never taking her eyes off the window.

It was silent for a few seconds and she wondered if it was safe to look out of it, but she decided against it. She turned a little, just brave enough to go back downstairs when a loud thud against the window caused her to scream out. Something hit her window hard, but not enough to break it. She ran downstairs and grabbed her phone, just in case. As soon as she picked it up, the doorbell rang and she jumped

Her body was shaking as she took a few steps for the door and it rang again. She bit her lip to keep herself from making any more noises. She got close enough to the door to look out the peephole and noticed it was a UPS delivery. She let out a loud gust of air in relief and unlocked the door. She forgot that she was expecting her books to arrive on that day.

"You okay, Ma'am?" the delivery guy asked.

"Huh?" She looked down at her hands that were locked together, shaking. "Oh yeah," she laughed. "Waking up from a nightmare to a doorbell doesn't have the best effect."

"Oh, sorry," he said a little nervously. "Just sign here and I'll be on my way."

She signed it and said her thanks before she grabbed the box and closed the door. She tried to calm her racing heart as she made her way into the kitchen to get a knife to open the box, but she stopped when something on the floor in the living room caught her eye. One of her picture frames that sat on top of her TV stand was on the floor, shattered. As she moved closer, she noticed it was the picture of her and Jake after graduation, except Jake's face was scratched out.

She dropped her box of books and ran for her phone. She quickly pressed the call button as she found his name, but it rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail. She left a quick message for him to call her as soon as he possible could. She didn't bother trying to hide the panic in her voice, she didn't care. She slammed the phone back down on the coffee table and folded her arms across her chest as she started crying and assuming the worst.

A storm blew in as the night went on. The heavy rain pounded against the rooftops; it didn't help to calm her at all. She was on edge the whole night. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but it was something and that something scared the shit out of her.

Lightning struck outside and she realized that one of her living room windows still had the curtain open. She stood up to close it and a loud roll of thunder shook the ground. She reached up to pull the curtain closed, but as she did, lightning flashed again and she gasped at what she saw. The words _"Bella, my love,"_ were written in the fog of the window. She dropped her hand and went to move backwards when she saw something outside. He was gone before she could even focus, but she didn't need much to tell who it was.

"No," she whispered. The glimpse she got was the face of someone she hadn't seen in four years. Someone she thought she'd never see again. She pulled the curtain closed quickly and her phone buzzed. She ran to and was quickly relieved when she received a text from Jake.

"_Sorry, Bells. At work, can't talk. Call you afterwards." _

She hit the reply button and quickly sent him a text back.

"_He's back." _

She could be wrong, she could have not seen anything, but she was sure she did. And something about it made sense.

She always thought she would be happy to see him when and if he ever came back, but she never expected that he would have been gone so long. Her mind moved from his return and back to the things that had been going on. The following, phone calls, the note, the roses and David. Could he have been back for months? She asked herself, but pushed the thoughts away. If it was in fact Edward, then David's murder was in no way connected. The rest maybe, by why wait so long? What was he waiting for?

She was interrupted by the sound of thunder again. Things had only become more confusing for Bella and the panic only grew. As she started to sit down on the couch, the lights flickered out and the house was pitch black.

"Shit," she whispered as she tried to walk to the kitchen. She kept a flash light in one of the drawers.

She fumbled around the kitchen for about twenty minutes before she finally found it. There was another one she kept upstairs too and she decided to grab that one as well in case the batteries died. She walked up the stairs slowly and just as she reached the top, a loud banging came from the roof. The sound continued as she walked and it seemed to move as she did. She stopped just outside of her door and the sound stopped along with her. She gasped into the silence. The only sounds she could hear was the rain and her heart pounding in her ears.

She took a deep breath and was about to walk into her room when something slammed into the window, much like it had earlier. She screamed and jumped backwards. Lightning flashed again and that time, there was a shadow of someone just outside of the window. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the flashlight. She reached down to pick it up, but the top came off and the batteries had rolled away. She gave up and ran carefully down the stairs, only slipping when she reached the bottom. She landed on her stomach and twisted her ankle.

She pushed herself up and limped back to the coffee table to grab her phone, but as she searched blindly, it was gone. She checked the floor, the couch and found nothing. Lightning lit the room and she caught the shadow of something standing behind her. She turned her body slowly and she felt a cool breeze blow by her.

She closed her eyes and she felt a cold hand brush her cheek.

"E-Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, love," he replied.

Bella whimpered at the sound of his voice. It had been so long since she had heard the beautiful sound of it and her heart went crazy as all the memories replayed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you," he told her.

His hand was still holding her face and she reached her hand up and wrapped it around his and realized she had forgotten how smooth his cold skin was. She pulled his hand away and let it go as she stood back from him.

"It's been four years."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" So many thoughts flowed through her mind in that moment and she grew angry. "This is your way of showing me how sorry you are? Following me for months, all the calls at work? The flowers, the note, now too? You couldn't just knock on my door and say, 'Hey, I'm back!' That would have been so much better. And now this, scaring the shit out of me! Edward, this just… it isn't right."

"You're angry with me?" he laughed and it only made her angrier. "With good reason I suppose. I apologize. I just wanted to have some fun."

"Fun? Edward, that was _not_ funny." She shook her head, trying to clear the mess that was inside. "I think you should go."

"What?" he asked.

"Leave, go, get out. I-I can't do this. You can't just pop up after four years doing this crazy shit and expect me to be okay with it. It's just… Ah! I don't even have the words for it. Just… go, please."

"I'm not leaving," he said plainly.

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What the hell-" she started, but was silence by his hand as it covered her mouth.

She tried to yell and scream, but it was muffled. He grabbed her by the waste and led her to the kitchen where he sat her down in one of the chairs.

"Bella, love. You are mine. We both know that. I was a fool to leave you before, but I'm back now and we can start over. I've changed; I think you may like the change if you give it a try." She could almost hear a smile in his voice as he spoke. He removed his hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"I've changed as well, Edward. Four years is a long time. Whatever it is that you used to have over me is gone."

He leaned in close, she could smell his breathe as he lingered close her to face. She felt his lips against her ear and she tried to lean away, but he put a hand on her should and tightly held her in place. She winced as he pressed too hard.

"I can change that," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck once. She shivered from the cool air from his words.

"You can't," she said firmly, even with the pain of the pressure as he tightened his grip.

He only laughed as he released her and disappeared. She wondered what he was doing and where he was going.

"One way or another Bella. I always win." His voice echoed through the house, but she couldn't tell where it originally came from.

A whole new panic spread through her body. Somehow, his return had become a game. One that she promised herself she wouldn't let him win.

She tried to stand up, but realized she had missed something. She was tied to the chair. She cried out as something dug into her wrists. The more she pulled, the more it tightened. His laughter echoed as he walked back into the kitchen. A dim light followed him and she saw that he had found her candles.

He bent down in front of her and brought her feet together. She hissed as she felt something wrapped around her ankles tying them together to match her wrists.

"Can't have you running away now; not that you would get far," he said with a smile. As she looked up at him, she noticed his eyes. They were a deep crimson.

He did something to her wrists and it stung, but she didn't make a sound. Before she should ask what exactly he was doing, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He grabbed the candle and made his way into the living room. He pushed her backwards softly into a rocking chair she had next to the window and she winced as her wrists bumped the back. It was the same rocking chair she had back in forks. He smiled at the sight of it as he drug it into the middle of the room and he remembered the memories it brought with it.

All the nights he spent sitting in it, watching her without her knowledge. It was a lot like the past few months when he followed her around every day without her knowing. Watching and waiting for the perfect time, until finally he realized he didn't know what he was waiting for and took his chance. He was pushed out of his thoughts as realized Bella was calling his name.

He paced the room as he thought about what he was going to do next. While watching him, she ran through ideas of how to get out of her situation. She needed a way to make him think she forgave him if that was all he wanted, so he would release her. But the new Edward scared her and her brain refused to work. While distracting herself with hundreds of thoughts on what could have happened with Edward, she didn't realize he had stop pacing.

The room was silent and she had no idea what this Edward was capable of. He tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking of something. When he straightened up, he moved closer to Bella and knelt down on one knee with his hands on her thighs. She leaned away from him more and her wrists bumped the back bars of the chair again and she winced.

"Would you like me to fix that?" he asked.

She'd hoped that he meant to let her go, so she nodded, but instead, he reached behind her and with few light tugs, he brought her hands to the front and quickly tied each to the arms of the chair. She finally realized what it was that she was tied with, barbed wire.

She closed her eyes; refusing to look at the man she once loved so much it nearly killed her. She then wondered what he was doing with barbed wire and thought that he must have planned what he was doing to some extent. There wasn't any around her home that she knew of, or anywhere near it. She opened her eyes again and just stared at the way each point dug into her skin. It made her slightly nauseous

"Have you been with anyone since me?" he asked randomly, his voice startling her. There was something in his tone that had Bella afraid to answer.

She thought back to her relationship with Jacob and how it ended because things were just better for them as friends. She thought about the guy Jason during collage and then the few dates she had gone after they broke up. She didn't want to tell him that, but he was waiting and she was a horrible liar.

"Yes," she whispered. He nodded as he pushed away from her."It was what you wanted me to do." She tried to defend herself though she knew it was pointless.

He paced a few more times, quicker than before. With the dim lighting, she couldn't tell what the expression was on his face, but as she waited for his reaction, it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. When Edward finally stopped moving, he stood frozen with his back turned to her. He twisted his head around and stared as something for a moment before bending down. He looked up at Bella as he picked up a piece of broken glass, watching as her eyes grew wide.

"Edward?" she choked out, but he was silent as he stood. "I'm sorry, I tried to live my life, I tried to do what you told me to do."

She wanted to say more, but when he started laughing, all her thoughts were erased.

"You never did what you were supposed to, Bella," he said with a smile. "I was counting on that stubbornness of yours. I'm disappointed in you." His smile faded as he moved closer to her and she started crying. The way her wrists were tied down, it stopped her from moving too much, but she still tried even though it hurt.

"Shh," he said quietly as he moved the blade to her face and touched it to the corner of her left eye.

Starting from there, he moved the blade gently down the track of tears as it led to her lips. Using the tip of the blade, he traced the outside of her mouth, slowly pushing hard on her lower, slightly larger lip. As it broke the skin, she whimpered at the sting of it. The thin cut stretched from one side to the other. As it seeped and pooled, a little dripped from the edge and ran down to her jaw. She could hear him taking in the scent as he leaned in closer.

"So sweet," he mumbled.

She could see him open his mouth and he couldn't wait to taste her again. She felt his tongue dart out and lick the trail of blood to her lips. With a deep moan, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, pulling out more blood for a better taste. His tongue ran along her lips as he kissed her and she was starting to taste the salty metallic flavor as well as smell it.

Her stomach churned and she felt the contents of her dinner on its way back up. She made a sound, but he mistook it for enjoyment and he pressed his mouth harder against hers. As she started to squirm, causing the barbed wire to dig in deeper than before, he finally pulled away. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Bella turned as much as she can to the side and threw up.

Edward laughed at her weakness to blood. "In so many ways, you still very much the same," he told her as he turned to look for something to clean her up.

He quickly ran into the bathroom down the hall for a couple towels. One was damp to clean her face and the other two for the floor. She didn't speak while he finished up and when he was done, he picked up the rocking chair she was seated in and moved it to the other side of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?" she asked him as he sat down on the couch.

He laughed at her question. It was a dark, deep laugh that shook his body. "We all go a little mad sometimes," he answered. It was as if it was a perfectly logical answer and Bella had no idea how to respond, so she didn't. She stayed as quiet as she could. She felt like it had been an hour of silence before something finally hit her.

"David," she whispered. She heard a faint growling coming from Edward and she turned to look at him. "You… You killed him didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"What! Why?"

"The things he thought of you were… inappropriate," he said as he looked away.

"What? He was just a friend!"

"Who wanted your body more than you knew. It was wrong. His girlfriend deserved better. You deserve better."

"So making her find his bloody body and tying me to a chair is really better? You are unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable."

She didn't say anything else after that and as much as she wished she had better control, tears flowed down her face again, dripping down to her thighs. All of it was connected and if only she had realized it was Edward sooner, it wouldn't have cost anyone's life. Her hatred for him in that moment grew to a level she never thought possible.

"How long is this going to go on?" she asked him with a voice thick with exhaustion after another hour of silence.

"As long as I need," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you want form me?" she cried.

"Well, things have changed a little."

"Why? How?"

"Do you want me, Bella?"

"No. Not now, not ever," she with a strange calm that really caught his attention.

"You just think you don't." He stood up and placed each of his hands on either side of her face. "We belong together Bella, you just aren't seeing it right now because you're angry." He smiled at her, as he stroked her cheek.

Bella shook her head, trying to shake off his hand. "Don't touch me! You can't do this!"

He grabbed her jaw to hold her still. The grip was hissed at the pain, but he didn't let go. "You'll see," he said as turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going? Edward!" She was met with only silence.

She growled as she rocked the chair back and forth, but it wouldn't get her anywhere so she just sat there and waited. She watched the clock that was in front of her and as ten minutes led to thirty, she grew impatient. He still wasn't back.

There was no sound in the house. She called his name a few more times, but there was still no response. She was starting to get desperate. She wiggled her hand in the wire and cried out when it stabbed further into her skin. She bit down on her lip to muffle the sound, but forgot about the cut. Tears fell from her eyes and she just braced herself for the pain.

She pulled and twisted her wrist, crying harder as the points ripped and tore out pieces of her skin, but she kept going. After a few more pulls, she got one bloody hand free and moved onto the next. Once she got the last one free, she stood up and smiled at the fact she was free, but the pain hit her hard, causing her to fall forward, barely catching herself on the arm of the couch before she hit the floor.

She hissed and groaned and tried not to pay any attention the blood dripping down her arms as thought of what to do next. There was still no sign of Edward and she prayed that where ever he went, he counted on the barbed wire to keep her tied down. She made her way slowly into the dark halfway and slid on her shoes and ran for the front door.

She quickly unlocked the door and as she pulled it open a gust of wind from the storm blew it harder than she expected and it slammed right into her face. Grabbing her nose, she shook her head, telling herself she didn't have time to think about the pain. She stuck her head outside and once she thought it was clear she ran, but she didn't get far.

Just as she made it down the steps, something grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She screamed and his hand covered her mouth. It was so quick she didn't know what was going on until she found herself colliding with what she assumed was the table she had sitting next to the door. From there it was like it was in slow motion. The table crumbled underneath her and she could hear the glass of the vase that sat on top shatter on the ground. She landed in the mess, cutting her arms on the glass, but a sharp pain in her thigh was what took her attention. She moved her hand back and found one of the legs of the table had stabbed her in the thigh.

"I leave for just a few minutes, just enough time to hunt so I don't kill you and you do this?" he yelled.

"Fuck you," she mumbled as she grew light headed from the pain and blood loss.

He pressed himself against her with his hand at her throat. She choked and gasped as he tightened his grip on her. "Why can't you just cooperate? Things don't have to be this way," Edward growled into her face.

"You're… making it this way," Bella said with what little air she could get and he released her. She coughed and brought her hand to her neck and rubbed it. "You should have never come here Edward. I don't love you anymore. I got over you. Rather if you meant for me to or not, I did and I did it because of those that words you spoke to me in the woods that day. _You_ pushed me away, Edward. The only one at fault here is you!" She was surprised by the amount of words she was able to get out before she started coughing again.

She also was surprised when she felt his hand move across her face. At the sound of the crack, pain spread through her and she cried out. She was sure the force of his hit broke her cheekbone. He stared at her for a moment and lost himself her darkness of her brown eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered and slowly stroked her cheek. She didn't even have the energy to flinch away. "I just want you to give me another chance."

"I won't," she whispered.

"Then you are asking for this," he told her as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her upwards and he dragged her to the couch again. He threw her down and she grunted as her face hit the arm. "You even think about running and you'll regret it." The voice was so unlike Edward; that alone made Bella want to cry. Somehow, he had lost himself so much. She was hoping to find some little piece of the Edward she had loved in there, but at that point, she was sure he was long gone.

Edward moved into the kitchen and start opening and slamming things around. "Did you love anyone else?" he asked.

"No," she answered quickly, then cursed herself for it.

"Don't you lie to me."

"I thought I did, but love is a strange thing. You think you love people, but really, it was only the idea of being with the person that kept you there than the actual love," She mumbled as she tried to take the pressure off her thigh.

"Are you trying to say you never really loved me?" he asked, sounding almost amused.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I was young and it was all new to me. I knew you were something different and that intrigued me."

"You lying again," he said as he appeared in front of her, making her jump. "You loved me. It was in your eyes, your actions. There's no denying it, Bella." He cupped her cheek as he smiled at her. "You loved me then and you will love me again."

"No, I won't," she said flatly. He grabbed her by the hair again and she gasped as he pulled her to standing in front of him.

"Why do you have to keep saying shit like that? Do you want me to kill you? I'm losing control here!"

"Why don't you!" she yelled as best as she could with her swollen throat.

He released her hair and she stumbled back a little. When she realized how close she was to the shelf again, she made it appear that she stumbled again and was using the self as balance.

One way or another, he wouldn't win.

Edward laughed again. "To die! To be really dead. That must be glorious!" he yelled as he moved to look at her right in the eyes. "You, love, won't get that chance."

He gave her a short, but hard kiss and moved his lips down her jaw to her neck. He hesitated there and moved up to look into her eyes again. "Enough wasting time," he whispered and smiled as leaned back in.

Bella closed her eyes took a deep breath, a single tear fell down her cheek. She made her decision.

Before he could open his mouth, he heard a clicking sound.

"What was that?"

Before he could respond, she brought the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered across Edward and covered the wall and shelf and everywhere else around them. She collapsed into his body and at the silence of her heart; he knew there was no chance. He didn't win.

She would rather take her own life than to have to join him in eternity like she wanted once before. He couldn't make sense of such a thing. It broke his heart to stand there and look at her lifeless body. Though he had been beyond cruel to her, there was no doubt that he loved her. Their reunion had not been the one he had hoped for, and he knew he was wrong for thinking it would have gone any other way. For he had truly become the monster he had always warned her about and in the end, it cost him her life.

((X))

Jake found her body that next morning after he received her text. He blamed himself because he had fallen asleep right after work and didn't get the message that destroyed his life sooner. He let her family know later that evening.

Edward met his final death a year later after provoking the leaders of the vampires, the Volturi. He was too much of a coward to take his own life. He couldn't bear living any longer with the knowledge of what he had done.

Several months later, the rest of the Cullen family found out about what happened with Bella and mourned the death of their daughter, sister and friend. Alice never figured out why she couldn't see any of it happening.

If not careful, love can become an obsession. Obsession can be a deadly thing.

_End_

* * *

A/n: I would love to hear what you think of this. =)

I would also love it if you could vote for it in the contest. Link above.


End file.
